facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo Wars
Halo Wars is a Halo real-time strategy game developed by Esemble Studios and Robot Entertainment, then published by Microsoft. The game has four modes: Single player Campaign, co-op Campaign, Skirmish and Multiplayer. Characters UNSC *Captain James Gregory Cutter *Serina *Sergeant John Forge *Professor Ellen Anders *SPARTAN Alice-130 *SPARTAN Douglas-042 *SPARTAN Jerome-092 *Team Omega Covenant *Arbiter Ripa Moramee *High Prophet of Regret *Unnamed Brute Army *Field Master Re'gish Wamik United Nations Space Command Infantry Marine Marines are the main Infantry units of the UNSC military who are armed with MA5 series rifles and come in squads. *Starting Special Attack: Throws Grenades at land-based targets for extra damage. *Upgrade 1 (New Blood): Adds an extra marine to each squad. *Upgrade 2 (RPG): pgrades Grenades to Rocket Launchers for even more damage. *Upgrade 3 (Medic): Adds a medic to each squad for healing after combat. *Upgrade 4 (ODST): Upgrades marines to Orbital Drop Shock Troopers which are better than marines in every way and can be deployed in ODST drop pods, which can be launched at a suitable area. ODST teams also are armed with M90 Shotguns. Only available when Captain Cutter is selected to be the leader. Hellbringer Hellbringers are UNSC flamethrowers which come in pairs and serve as anti-infantry units. These are marines but are equipped with flamethrowers and heavier armour, and are deployed to torch entire infantry units. They cannot attack air units and run faster than standard marines. *Upgrade 1 (Flash Bang): Allows Hellbringers to be equipped with flash bangs as their special attack, which can be used to temporarily stun infantry units. *Upgrade 2 (Napalm Adherent): Allows flame to continue in burning the enemy after the initial attack. *Upgrade 3 (Oxide Tank): Hotter flames from Flamethrowers increases damage. SPARTAN II SPARTAN IIs are individually trained and are superior to most units, especially all UNSC and Covenant infantry units. Their starting weaponry are duel-wielding SMGs and have strong overshields. *Starting Special Attack: SPARTAN IIs can hijack enemy vehicles and take control of allied vehicles, and it appears the only vehicles SPARTANs can't hijack or commandeer are UNSC Vultures and Covenant Scarabs. When a SPARTAN gains control of a vehicle, it adds the Spartans rank to it. *Upgrade 1 (Chain Gun): SPARTANs swap SMGs for a Machine Gun turret for extra damage. *Upgrade 2 (Neural Implant): Decreases the time it takes to hijack vehicles. *Upgrade 3 (SPARTAN Laser): SPARTANs swap machine gun turrets for Spartan Lasers for additional damage. Cyclops Cyclops serve as building killers and are capable of crushing ground units in close combat, and can throw the debris at specific targets. *Starting Special Attack: After picking up damage buildings or vehicle parts, the Cyclops unit can throw it at units. *Upgrade 1 (Repair Kit): Allows Cyclops units to repair friendly units. *Upgrade 2 (High Torque Joint): Improves Cyclops's speed. Vehicles Warthog Warthogs are fast land-based vehicles and usually serve as scouts. About three units can ride a Warthog: Driver, passanger and gunner. *Upgrade 1: A marine mounts the M41 LAAG turret. *Upgrade 2: A marine rides as a passanger wielding a Grenade Launcher. *Upgrade 3: The turret is upgraded to an M68 Gauss Cannon. Scorpion Scorpions serve as the main battle tanks and are armed with a tank cannon and some machine turrets. *Upgrade 1: The Scorpion gains the canister shell secondary weapon which is superior against infantry units. *Upgrade 2: The Scorpion gains a faster rotation ability. *Upgrade 3: The Scorpion tank can be upgraded to a Grizzly variant. Only available to Sergeant Forge. Elephant Elephants serve as Mobile Mini-Bases which move slowly and are capable of deploying Infantry units. Only available to Captain Cutter. *Starting Special Attack: Can deploy and transform into a mobile barracks. *Upgrade 1 (Twin Engine) Increases movement speed. *Upgrade 2 (Defence Turret) Adds an auto-cannon to an Elephant. *Upgrade 3 (Ceramic Armor) Increases defencive capabilities. Category:Video Games